yaminomatsueifandomcom-20200214-history
Asato Tsuzuki
Tsuzuki Asato (都筑 麻斗''Tsuzuki Asato") is the oldest employee of the Summons Division . He is in charge of the Kyuushuu. He is Hisoka Kurosaki's current partner and one of the main protagonists of the 'Yami no' 'Matsuei''' series. Appearance He's got brown hair (in the manga its black) and violet eyes (just like amethysts). He almost always wears a black suit and a black coat. He's pretty tall and handsome and he smiles all the time. If he really wants something, he he looks like a puppy. Personality Tsuzuki is a very good natured, and loving person. He acts very immature, slacking off constantly at work and whining. He has an insatiable toosweet tooth for sweets, believing that dessert is the best meal of the day. He sneaks food into work, most commonly cinnamon buns and cakes. He has a habit of trying to enter every bakery he sees. HIs coworkers enjoy teasing him by taking away his food. Tsuzuki desires nothing more than to protect his friends, even going so far as to throw himself into the path of attacks to shield them. He would rather die than see them get hurt. He hates killing overdue souls and causes him much pain when he is ordered to do so. He is quick to promise those under his protection that he won't let them be hurt and is completely serious overtime he does so. History Plot Relationships '''Kurosaki Hisoka: '''He and Hisoka didn't get along at first, to the point where Tsuzuki didn't know if they'd be able to work together for long. Tsuzuki thought of him as bratty and way too short tempered. After Tsuzuki helped Hisoka in Nagasaki though, their relationship began to change, gradually. They're now close partners who stick out for each other, although they still have their moments of fighting. The two had met while Tsuzuki was searching for a "vampire" in Nagasaki. Hisoka, who was doing the same thing, mistook Tsuzuki for the vampire and aimed his gun at the other's back. Before he could shoot though, Gushoshin luckily interneved and informed the two they were now partners. Neither were pleased to find out. Once Hisoka is kidnapped by Muraki, Tsuzuki is heavily concerned, and wastes no time to start searching for him. Eventually through talking with Muraki, he finds out how Hisoka died and what Muraki did to him. After a fight with Muraki, Tsuzuki is able to save Hisoka, and in the rain after it all, they begin to come to understanding. This is when their partnership is cemented. '''Muraki Kazutaka: '''Tsuzuki sometimes is scared of him, because every time they meet, he molests Tsuzuki (He is after Tsuzuki's body). He also becomes very angered around him because of Muraki's serial murders. '''Tatsumi Seiichiro: '''He once was Tsuzukis partner, so he got to know him well, althoguh their partnership didn't last long. Tatsumi broke it off suddenly, without giving much of a reason, which hurt Tsuzuki greatly. Tatsumi seems to still feel bad about that to this day, although he doesn't show it. Although teir partnership didn't end on the bets of terms, they both still care for another, although Tsuzuki often annoys Tatsumi. Because Tsuzuki has high food expenses, Tatsumi always puts a budget on him. He is weak against Tsuzukis puppy dog eyes. Powers/Abilities Shikigami Tsuzuki is the only shinigami who wields twelve shikigami, when the average is two or three. They are all incredibly powerful, amplifying his magic power to make him the most powerful Shinigami in Meifu. *Byakko - a white tiger with power of wind *Suzaku- a firebird *Souryuu- a blue dragon *Genbu- a black tortoise/snake *Kouchin- a court musican *Rikujo- an astrologer *Taimo- a spellbreaker *Tenko- water shiki *Kijin- a thunder shiki *Daion- a gag shiki *Tenku- a large shrine *Touda- a black winged serpent Ofuda Magic Tsuzuki has high skill in using ofuda magic. There are usually several ofuda papers on him at all times. He can put up barriers very quickly, ones that can withstand a great amount of damage. He also has the ability to purposely weaken his barriers if he wants to. He can also craft illusions as he does against Asuka in the first chapter. Flight Like all Shinigami, he has the ability to fly in his spirit form. Regeneration Tsuzuki has the ability to regenerate, like all shinigami. He can heal incredibly fast. However, unlike the other Shinigami, when he was still alive he was also able to regenerate at an astonishing rate and, in the final eight years of his life, didn't eat, drink or sleep in a state of insanity. Category:Characters